Steele Is Jenna's Cooked Meat
by Bloodlustful
Summary: What if Steele had, when he got burned by the boiler after trying to woo Jenna with sausages, been less lucky than he was and not merely been burned on his behind for a moment before running away from the boiler and after Balto and Jenna? A must read for anyone who loves Balto and Jenna and/or hates Steele.


Hi, everyone! You know that scene during Balto in which Jenna pretends to accept Steele's offer of sausages and love, only to trick him into getting himself burned? Well now, as good a scene as that was, the problem is that, IMO, Steele, despite well deserving that burning tail moment of pain he received, didn't get nearly as bad a just desserts serving as he should have in the end. Sure, he becomes a hated outcast and loses all his fans, but is that nearly enough to punish a bastard who was willingly and knowingly going to allow many an innocent child to die of disease, many a heartbreak to erupt across the town and many a dog to die in the cold just so he could undo a slight puncture to his Milky Way galaxy sized ego and get his paws on a girl who wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever, and for good reason(I'm obviously referring to Jenna)? No, I didn't think so, either. So, in this fanfic, which takes place during the scene of Steele's offer to Jenna of food and romance in the movie, all that happened in that scene of 1995's Balto happens here…with one major difference regarding Steele's fate. And it's one which, had it been in the original movie, would have made the rest of it better for everyone with the obvious exception of Steele, and might have made it easier on Balto than it was and get him what good things he deserved faster than up till the end of the movie.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic is recommended if you love Jenna, hate Steele and/or think the latter shouldn't have gotten off so easy in the end after all he did in Balto, and if you like Steele and/or loathe Jenna, then I would advise you to turn away from this story.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Balto franchise.

Steele Is Jenna's Cooked Meat

Jenna could not believe Steele. The arrogance of him. The persistence of him. The inability to take a clue of him. It was bad enough he was such a rotten narcissist who continued to flirt with her despite how she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him(and repeatedly, I might add), but the way he made fun of Balto and antagonized anyone who wasn't a fan of his every chance he got? The way he was such a glory hog would who probably control his humans like slaves if they weren't already his owners? At first, Jenna had to deal with it, as she had not a choice in the world, given Steele's status and popularity. But now, when he had the balls to try and bribe her with food, and after so many times in which she turned down his unwanted and all around selfish advances to try and make it so he'd leave her be and she could get closer to Balto and vice versa(not to mention at a time when Balto was with her and they were trying to interact, only for Steele to interrupt them and cause Balto to almost go berserk), no less, she had reached her limit with him and decided enough was enough.

Seeing an opportunity to finally make Steele get the message, as soon as he'd offered her the food and a kiss in the process of eating it, Jenna pretended to flirt with him and she answered: "Gee, Steele…" Balto noticed the boiler and could tell what Jenna's plan was, smiling smugly as he knew how this would end and saying not a single word. Jenna continued: "…I have to admit, your offer is very tempting." "It is." Steele replied, subsequently going: "Heh, heh…" He didn't notice, due to how much innuendo he was caught up in towards Jenna right now, that she was, in reality, intentionally backing him up towards the boiler. Jenna then cocked her head as Steele's chuckling and infatuation towards her both continued. Her next words were: "But these days, I prefer my meat…" She suddenly pushed her face forward towards him and finished her reply to him with: "…cooked."

Steele backed all the way into the boiler and smelled some smoke from in back of him. It did not take even a meathead like himself long to realize what it was, especially with how it felt, and he yowled in pain as his tail was burned and so was his ass. "Let's go!" Balto shouted as he and Jenna took off, but they stopped short when they heard one noise they were not expecting, and said noise occurred due to something they had not counted on when they'd tricked Steele. See, when Steele yowled, he jumped, but he misjudged what kind of jump he was doing due to the pain. This caused him to trip over his line of sausages as he slipped and stepped on one of them, and fall over to the side, right towards where the boiler door was. Furthermore, his vast, muscular body falling against the door of that boiler with as much force as he did made it so not only was the door knocked off of the boiler, but he fell right in there. In a way so, due to how he tripped, slipped and fell, he rolled further into it.

Balto and Jenna stopped short when they heard that, but turned around when they heard blood-curdling screams of unmistakable pain. They were surprised to see that Steele was not in sight, but when more of those agonized howls happened, they could tell Steele had fallen into the boiler by accident. "Oh, my God. NO." Balto gaped. "This wasn't part of my plan…" Jenna let out, shocked at this unexpected twist of fate. "I just wanted to teach him a lesson with some pain from the fire…I wasn't intending for him to fall in…" They both rushed right on back into the boiler room and looked for where Steele could be in the boiler. Sure enough, they saw him, as he was trying to pull himself back out of it, but due to how badly he'd already been burned, plus the fact he was literally on fire by now, it should be no surprise that, despite how he was now at the end of the boiler, and about to toss himself out of it with what little strength he had left, it was far too late for him.

Before either Balto or Jenna could do or say a thing after they saw Steele burning and dying, he had managed to throw himself out of the boiler and land onto the floor. Jenna very quickly ran and got a nearby bucket of water she saw, bringing it back in her jaws and throwing it onto Steele both to put the fire currently engulfing him out and to make sure that same fire was not going to light itself on the wooden floor or spread about the boiler room or any other area of Nome. She managed to do it just in time, and Balto was able, during her rushing to fetch that pail of water and extinguish the fire Steele was at the mercy of, to put the boiler door back on. He'd a second later see nails and a hammer, and got to work hammering the nails into the door after Jenna, who by that time had finished putting out the fire, saw what he was trying to do and held the door in place. Balto made sure to hammer nails into the very areas where they'd been before. Good, fast and tight. He also did all he could to make sure the boiler was as it had been before, in the end succeeding despite how difficult it was due to him having to work with his jaws to hold the hammer and how his paws didn't do as good a job holding the nails and working with them as human hands would.

Still, it was all over by the time he was done, and he told Jenna: "Phew. Thank God that's over." "Yeah, that was too close for comfort." Jenna agreed. "But you fixed the boiler, and I'm guessing the humans won't be able to tell the difference after how we worked together for that to happen and made sure it looked just as it did before. Plus, I put out those flames Steele was being burned by, so there won't be an unexpected fire tonight and…" She suddenly saw the state Steele was in and her eyes widened. "OH, MY FUCKING GOD…" she gasped. Balto saw Steele in his current state, too, and he also opened his eyes wide while going: "JESUS CHRIST…" Steele, to put it bluntly, was a goner. He had black third degree burns all over his body, and steam, smoke and charred bits of fur were coming off of him. He was barely breathing and unable to stand, let alone move, and he was all but unable to see through his eyes now that he'd been fried in a way which would prove fatal in mere moments. "Steele, this was not our intention…" Jenna told him. "I may hate your guts, but I would never wish death on anyone, not even you, and certainly not this way!" Balto told him: "Look, you may be a big jerk, and I may dislike you the way that you dislike me, but nobody deserves to go through this. Come on, let's get you to a vet so you can get those burns treated."

Jenna and Balto then bent down to move him, the former saying: "You'll need us to bring you there, but at least you'll be fixed up and this ordeal will teach you that no means no and that you aren't the only one who matters, nor the center of the universe…" Steele, however, squeezed out through his all but burned to nothing throat: "Don't…bother…" His voice was lessened and barely audible, a shadow of what it had been. "What?" Balto and Jenna both asked in unison. "I can't…be saved. The damage…is too severe…" Steele pushed out, "…and even if there were a chance I could survive…be treated…for my burns…do you think…I would accept it…accept any form of help…from the likes of you?" Jenna and Balto were shocked at Steele's utter lack of gratitude or humility even when he was on the verge of death. "Well, Balto…I guess you won't be so scorned and rejected…from now on, huh? And…you'll get the girl…of your dreams, too." Steele croaked. "And Jenna…you finally get…to be with Balto. I'm sure it feels like heaven…to you…and what you said? The way you prefer…your meat cooked…these days? Well, I may not be your mate…but at least you…got what you…wanted…since I've now been made into…your cooked meat…yes?"

With that, Steele's entire body finally shut down and he died from his burns. He had been, albeit not immediately, burned to death by his unexpected entry into the boiler, and then Balto and Jenna, knowing they should at least bury the body in some snow, both to show they were not like Steele and to ensure Balto would not be blamed for Steele's death, worked as a team to lift it up and run to a heavily snowy area in one of Nome's forests. As soon as they'd gotten far enough to bury Steele's charred, cooked corpse, and know that there was no way it'd be found by anyone in time for Balto or Jenna to be suspected, they gave it a burial under at least four feet of snow and made sure every square inch of it was covered, all the while resisting the oh so tempting urge to kick and/or piss on Steele's corpse as retribution for how he'd treated Balto like shit so much and tried to get Jenna to love him even though she wanted none of it for a second. Among all the other dirty deeds he'd done, and undoubtedly would have continued to do if karma hadn't stepped in and cut his low life short.

As soon as they were done and there was no chance anyone would be able to tell Steele was buried under the snow, with the way they buried him and made sure it looked normal as they did so, Balto then said: "Steele, I hope you at least appreciate this snow burial of a cold winter grave me and Jenna have given you." "Because let's face it, Steele," Jenna added: "where you're going, you'll be wishing you hadn't taken things like snow, winter, ice and the like for granted VERY quickly." With that, they walked back to their home, and went into not the boiler room, but the barn for the night, and they fell asleep after cuddling up to one another. It was just like heaven on earth for them. As for the now deceased Steele?

Why, as you might have guessed, his soul was falling all the way into the depths of hell! And as soon as he was halfway to landing, he felt himself grabbed by the giant hand of Satan, a second later becoming petrified as he saw Lucifer looking at him with sadistic glee. He would go silent and turn completely white with paleness and terror, as Satan told him: "Ah, Steele! We've been a baaaaaaaaaaaaaad boy, haven't we? Oh, yes! A very bad dog, indeed, all your life! And I can see that you only would've become all the worse had you continued to live! That burial that Balto and Jenna gave you was more than you deserved…" He teleported himself and Steele right into a corner of hell with a giant ring of fire around it which had a huge wheel in the middle. He then told Steele: "…but that's just fine, because the punishment ahead of you will make it so it matters not what way they disposed of your corpse after your well deserved demise! Now, as has been proved repeatedly by your actions, you are many bad things, but among them, you are very badly stained with one of the seven deadly sins! Can you guess which one?"

The terrified Steele shook his head rapidly, to which The Devil responded: "That's what I thought. I'll tell you which one, then. PRIDE! The mother of the seven deadly sins! The first deadly sin! The deadly sin from one which all other deadly sins arise! You are a conceited, self-righteous, arrogant, self-centered, high-maintenance, cocky, stuck up, self absorbed narcissist in addition to a selfish, disdainful, elitist son of a bitch! You thought in your wretched excuse for a life that the world revolved around you and that you were the only one who mattered. All that you ever did was something for yourself, in one form or another. Do you know what the special punishment for the deadly sin of pride here in hell is, Steele?" Steele once again shook his head, to which Satan told him: "No? Allow me to inform you, then…" He grabbed Steele with his other hand, shifted his hands so he was holding Steele's front legs with the right one and his hind legs with the left one, and also holding Steele so that his back was facing down and his belly was facing up, and told him: "YOU GET BROKEN ON THE WHEEL FOR PRIDE!"

Subsequently, he slammed Steele down onto the wheel, and called: "DEMONS!" A big group of demons came along and Satan commanded: "As I hold Steele to this wheel, two of you strap him down so there's no way he can possibly escape, and the rest of you, get those wooden clubs and come back to beat the shit out of this bastard with them!" "With pleasure!" all of the demons replied in unison, and as it was done, Steele, upon seeing the demons who were not at work strapping him to the wheel before Satan let go of him, tried his only hope. Begging. He let out, sweating with fear and crying with forlorn fright: "Please…I'm so sorry for all I did…don't do this…I beg you…" "Pathetic." Satan said as the two demons strapping Steele down to the big wheel finished their job and he let go of him. Then one of those two demons said as all the others returned with their cudgels: "You pull all the crap you do in life, and now, when you're trapped in hell and on this wheel to be beaten upon and burned for all eternity, you have the gall to beg for mercy." "Even when you enter our place due to sins committed in life…" the other strapper demon told him, "your soul doesn't mean blow to you. And your dignity means less than that, to be sure." "You can be certain that unbelievable display of pitiful ignorance will earn you an even worse beating than before, and maybe some hellfire immolation to go with it." Satan told Steele. "And hey, you're no stranger to how much fire hurts, given how you died, so I think you know what you're in for here…"

Steele gave a whimper of despair as despondency engulfed him and a second later the club wielding demons attacked, beating upon him like a punching bag. Steele could only let out screams and yowls of agonized pain as this endless torture now had entered his pit of an afterlife. Though his screams and cries could easily be heard throughout all of hell, especially when he got burned all over with the fires of the place from time to time, not a single ear in the land of the living could hear him at all, and even if they could, would they have cared or wanted to help him even if that was possible? After everything he did and with all he'd have done were he not killed by chance and accident like he was? My point exactly.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Jenna fans!


End file.
